Le Casse-Noisette
by Smiles1998
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Eponine, Cosette, and Azelma's gifts from Uncle Javert is a nutcracker. There Uncle tells them that the nutcracker is under a curse, but they don't believe him until night falls and the Rat King who put him under the curse comes with an army. Shrunken in battle, the girls and their brothers must venture into the Land of Sweets to help defeat the evil Rat King
1. Gifts

_December 24, 2014_

Éponine glanced out the window, tucking at the turtleneck collar of her dress. Outside the Valjean family home, snow fell gracefully to the Parisian street below. To her, the snowflakes looked like tiny ballerinas twirling through the air.

Tugging at the collar again, the seventeen year old turned away from the window to try and adjust the collar on the dress her sister, Cosette, made her. "Ugh! Why did I agree to a turtleneck?"

"Because you trust my fashion judgment?" A soft voice asked. Éponine saw her older sister, a blonde-haired and blue-eyed beauty, Cosette putting on the finishing touches to her hand-made dress.

Cosette always made the best outfits. It was her thing, sewing, fashion design, etc. She could turn anything into a fabulous outfit. Everyone at school loved her, Éponine sometimes felt jealous of that.

But now was not the time to dwell on that, it was Christmas Eve! Their parents' party was already underway, but all kids agreed making a grand entrance was the way to go.

"How are the twins and Gavroche?" Éponine asked her older sister.

"Gavroche only complained about the tie this year and then he helped me convince Peter to get in a suit."

"What about Francis?"

"I just promised him an extra piece of mom's Christmas cake and he hopped right to it!" The girls shared a quick laugh at their youngest brother's antics as Cosette applied the last of her make-up. "How do I look?"

Éponine smiled softly. "Gorgeous… As always…" Éponine glanced at her own dark brown hair and eyes in the window. She heard loud laughter from outside. Leaning out, she saw more guests arriving at their front door. Smiling hopefully, Éponine leaned out even more to try and spot more people.

Cosette saw the whole thing and joined her sister at the window. "Is he here yet? Do you see him?"

"No, do you?"

"No, I don't."

A creak of the bedroom door alerted the girls to their sister Azelma's presence before her voice did. "Who are you guys looking for?"

"Uncle Nicholai. Do you think all the snow will slow him down?"

Azelma rolled her eyes. "You know he doesn't come 'til the party's almost over. Speaking of party, our parents want us all down there now. Oh, and I saw the girls come a few minutes ago! _Grrl Power_ is set to perform."

(_Grrl Power_. The name of the Valjean sister's band, which they formed with a few of their friends at school)

Casting once glance at the window, Éponine smiled. "I'll go get the boys and meet you two down there."

"Sound check in ten." Were the sixteen-year-old's parting words as Éponine left to find her brothers.

She found them in the den. She cast a glance at the tree tucked towards the wall before smiling at the sight. Her younger brothers, dressed in suits, sprawled across the floor, playing with their toy soldier collection that Gavroche started when he was three.

Now twelve, Gavroche seemed to always be in charge. Giving orders to not only his toy soldiers, but there four-year-old twins, Peter and Francis.

"President 'Roche! The Soviet Army is a-approaching across the river and General… um… General Mabeuf is being held… um… held hostage! What do we do?" Peter, trying to remember his role in the little games.

Gavroche knelt down next to two soldiers, one with painted dark hair and the other with yellow-brown. "Lieutenant Combeferre, Sergeant Courfeyrac, you shall have to lead the army. Are they ready for deployment?"

"_Yes sir, Mr. President, sir!"_ Francis added in a strange voice.

Smiling at her brothers' childhood innocence, Éponine walked over to them. "Sorry lieutenant, sergeant, but Mr. President Presence is requested in the dining hall. It's a matter of national security. I'm sure you all understand."

"But 'Ponine—I mean, Madame President," Gavroche corrected himself, "we're in the middle of a war! We can't just leave General Mabeuf out there like that!"

"Well, then I guess you'll miss their _peace offering_…"

"Peace offering?" Peter asked.

"Oh yes, didn't you hear? The enemy has sent over a certain… _Three-level, tie-died Christmas cake_ as a peace offering. Wouldn't want that to go to waste, would you?"

The twins are already racing out of the room when Gavroche calls after them, telling them they have to help him clean. Knowing they wouldn't be back until after the party, Éponine kneels down and gently picks up the wooden and ceramic soldiers, knowing to well how easily the break (she's had to fix a better half of them).

"I think I saw yours and the girls' gifts earlier." Gavroche tells Éponine as they place the soldiers back in the cabinet.

"Under the tree?" Éponine asks.

"No, the ones from Uncle. They're in the family room, and there's one for each of you!"

"Gavroche Auguste Valjean, you know you shouldn't be spying on what goes on in there before the party starts. Lord knows how many times mama and papa have told you to do the opposite…"

"You and 'Sette did. So did Azelma!" Gavroche pointed out.

"We learned how to be sneaky with it." Éponine huffs as she places Lieutenant Combeferre in his place, front of the line. "And what do you mean 'one for each of us'?"

Gavroche smirked to himself, knowing his sister's curiosity would get the better of her. "One for you, one for Cosette, and one for Azelma. They're dolls. Big ones too! One's got a lot of dots on his face, one's got really dark hair, and the other one is blonde and mean looking."

Éponine shakes her head as she places the last of the soldiers in the cabinet. "Uncle knows we're too old for dolls… Besides, a mean looking doll, why would he send us that?"

Before Gavroche can answer, the clock in the den strikes eight. "We better get going, they're probably wondering what kept us so long." Éponine nodded her assent before the two shut the cabinet door and made their way down to the party.

_Later…_

"Cake, M'seiur?" Éponine asks.

"Of course, thank you, dear!" The old man replies, taking a piece of their mother's famous Tie-Die, Christmas cake off the tray.

Éponine glances back at her mother, Fantine, momentarily, seeing her arm-in-arm with her father, Jean. She catches glimpses of her brothers, running around with the other children. Her sisters are helping pass out cakes as well. Cosette is chatting politely talking to Monsieur Fauchelevent when her blue eyes spot something on the table. Éponine has to squint her eyes, but then she sees it, a nutcracker. Handsomely crafted, with a sprinkling of dots (meant to look like freckles).

_So that's what he meant,_ Éponine smiles as she remembers hers and Gavroche's earlier conversation. _He said there were others…_

After taking the old man's empty plate, Éponine slowly wanders the living room. She spots Azelma talking idly to one of her father's business associates, the former looking for an escape route. The red-head and Éponine spot it at the same time. A second nutcracker, this one with darker hair, supposedly painted to look like curls.

Not even bothering to excuse herself, Éponine noticed, Azelma made her way over to the nutcracker and eyed it warily. Deciding to leave her sister to it, Éponine made to go to the kitchen, but then a flash of yellow caught her eye.

Turning her head, she saw the third nutcracker. In her opinion, this one was the best crafted one of all. Deep blue eyes, a strong jaw, and yellow hair resembling curls. Sneaking through the crowd, Éponine approached the nutcracker and traced a finger across its face, hat, and then she traced the pattern on his painted red jacket.

_Wait, what was that?_ Éponine paused as she jerked her finger back. Tentatively, she placed her finger back over the chest. There it was again! She could've sworn that she felt something akin to a heartbeat. It was so odd.

She would've contemplated it further, but her parents were telling her and her sisters and their friends that it was time for the band to perform.

_Ten Minutes later…_

With their friend Angeline (Drummer), Yvonne (2nd guitar), and Marguerite (Trumpet) with them, the girls were ready. Azelma strapped on her bass guitar and Cosette took her place at the keyboard and Éponine as lead singer. They had been rehearsing some songs for the past three weeks now, and were finally glad to be able to showcase such their hard work.

The Valjean family was front and center, with the other girl's family not too far from them.

After a short introduction (courtesy of Gavroche), the girls announced that they would be starting with a jazzy twist to an old _classic_. The same time Éponine started to sing was when Angeline started to play the drums.

"_Ba do ba do bow bow-bow ba dow, ba do be do bow bow-bow ba dum! I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know, where the tree tops glisten… and children listen. To hear sleigh bells in the snow, the snow." _

Cosette took the next verse, _"Said I'm dreaming of a white Christmas! With every Christmas card I write… May your days, May your days, may your days be merry and bright…And may all your Christmases be white. Woah-woah!"_

Azelma took the next one, _"I-I-I-I'm dreaming of a white Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know. Where the tree tops glisten… and children listen… to hear sleigh bells in the snow!" _

As Azelma sand her,_ "Woah!"_ Yvonne entered with a _"Bow be do be do!"_

All girls sang, _"I-I-I-I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, with every Christmas card I write—" "Ooh!" "—May your days, May your days, may your days be merry and bright—!" "Oh let them be bright!" "And may all your Christmases be white…"_

With a few enthusiastic shouts from Angeline of "Oh! Woo! Come on! Ooh yeah! Oh yeah." The band launched into an instrumental section of music where the girls played their instruments and Éponine danced with Peter (who joined her at the microphone). As Cosette sang _"White Christmas…"_ echoed by Azelma's _"Ooh yeah. Woah…"_ Éponine picked up her brother—who squealed in delight—before continuing with the song.

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas… with every Christmas card I write!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"  
>"May your days be merry and bright…And may all your Christmases'… be white!"<em>

That's when the Valjean kids saw the front door open, silent compared to the blaring music of the band. They saw a familiar blue coat covering up a familiar brown-grey hair. Then, the figure turned to reveal stern blue eyes that softened when they spotted the Valjean kids.

Nicholai Javert, their Uncle/Godfather, had finally arrived.

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas! Doom beam doom-doom-doom-doom be do-do!"_ The girls finished.

Not even bothering to take off his coat, Javert maneuvered through the living room, picked up a few items before stopping at the table with the yellow-haired nutcracker and placing the other nutcrackers on the table and positioned them so they were watching the girls.

Neither of the girls felt disturbed by how real the glances of the nutcrackers seem.

_Ten o'clock PM…_

The Valjean children had made a considerable hall that Christmas Eve. New Pajama's from their mother, Fantine (Reindeer and Snowmen footsies for the twins, multi-colored presents on black patterned flannels for Gavroche, _Grinch _patterned pajama pants and matching black top for Azelma, baby blue and white snowflake patterned flannels for Cosette, and a purple and teal, Christmas-candied patterned pajama pants with matching teal top for Éponine) and new toys and such from their father, Jean.

Jean had given Cosette more sewing needles and threads, Azelma a new set of paints for her art set, Gavroche a toy pop gun, Peter and Francis teddy bears (Peter's had a green ribbon around its neck and Francis's had a red one), and Éponine a new pair of ballet slippers, for her old pair was beyond saving.

"Thank you all so much! These are wonderful gifts!" Cosette thanked her parents in honor of all her younger sibilings. "Really, we couldn't ask for better!"

"Then, I suppose you wouldn't want mine then?" Javert's voice in the doorway alerted the family to his presence.

Jean Valjean and Nicholai Javert had been college roommates, both studying law and business. Jean had went onto be a successful business manager and family man while Javert had become a government agent. While he never really met anyone or settled down, he always remembered every single important date of each of his nieces and nephews.

Also with his profession, Javert got to travel the world. So, when he did return home for Christmas, he often brought the most intriguing gifts for the Valjean children.

The children rushed to greet their Uncle properly, for after he arrived, the band had to play three more songs and an encore before being rushed upstairs to change into Fantine's gift.

Javert was nearly thrown to the ground by the force of his nieces and nephews tackling him with hugs and was then bombarded with questions.

"We missed you! Did you miss us?"

"Where'd you go this time?"

"What'd you bring us?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"I missed you all terribly, I traveled to Russia, Germany, America, and Spain, I brought you each wonderful gifts, and Peter I'll leave your question and its answer to your parents."

Sending a playful glare at her husband's best friend, Fantine hugged Javert in greeting. "We missed you, Nicholai."

"Yeah, you hardly wrote us this year." Jean said as he hugged his oldest friend.

"Apologies, but duty calls." Javert told him before setting a large paper bag down. "Now, what were you kids saying about presents?"

The kids smiled excitedly, by some unspoken agreement, they all knew that Uncle Javert's gifts were the best. Javert's eyes twinkled as he pulled out a wooden box and handed it to Gavroche. "For the boys," he said simply.

"Awesome! New soldiers!" Gavroche exclaimed as he and Peter ran to place them with the others, Peter instructing General Mabeuf to begin training as soon as possible.

"Thanks, Uncle." Francis hugged his Uncle shyly before running to join his brothers.

Javert smiled at the youngest member of the family before digging three thin, long boxes out. "For the girls." The three exchanged glances and carefully tore at the paper, trying to preserve the paper in case need for it arose next year. After un-wrapping, they found the usual jewelry box. The girls opened them at the same time.

All three gasped. Inside the boxes were gold chain necklaces. Each had exactly one pendant that match the girls' birthstones. For Cosette, a heart-shaped diamond. For Azelma, a flower-shaped sapphire. For Éponine, a teardrop-shaped ruby.

"Uncle… These… These are beautiful…" Éponine smiled fondly at her new treasure.

"Oh, Nicholai, these must have cost you a fortune!" Fantine admonished.

"Money is not an issue for my beloved nieces." Javert told them, a hint of a smile on his face. "I found them in Russia. Crafted by one of the finest jewelers in all of St. Petersburg."

The girls immediately attempted to put on their necklaces, but they did need assistance with the clasp. So, Javert, Gavroche, and Jean each helped the girls with their necklaces. Now, the moment those clasps were sealed, something strange happened.

A surge of warmth flowed through the girls and their pendants seemed to glow for the slightest nano-second. Éponine, Cosette, and Azelma noticed this and blinked in surprise. Gavroche noticed and rubbed his eyes, not believing his own eyes. And from across the room, Peter and Francis stood by the cabinet, mouths hanging open at the sight.

Neither Jean nor Fantine noticed. Javert thought he saw something, but merely labeled it as a trick of the light.

"Thank you, Uncle." Azelma smiled. "These are some of the best presents we've ever gotten."

"It doesn't end there, I found these in Versailles and I knew they were meant for my special nieces." Javert smiled as he grabbed the paper bag.

The girls rolled their eyes fondly at their Uncle's praises of them, but stopped short when he pulled out a nutcracker with dots (meant to be freckles) covering his face and handed it to Cosette. He pulled out the dark-haired nutcracker and handed it to Azelma. Then, gently, he handed Éponine the yellow-haired nutcracker.

Gavroche walked up to Éponine, smirking, and whispered in her ear "Told ya," before plopping on the floor by her feet. Followed by the twins.

"Nutcrackers?" Jean asked.

"They're… They're beautiful…" Cosette whispered as she traced her nutcracker's face. His hair was painted a light brown and his eyes were the same green of the Christmas tree. This nutcracker was painted to have a boyish charm to him, and Cosette found it adorable.

Éponine studies her more intently than she did earlier at the party. He wasn't as mean looking as Gavroche thought he was, he just looked stern to her. Stern, but handsome in a weird wooden-toy kind of way.

Azelma's nutcracker, when being compared to her sister's, wasn't exactly as handsome. His ear almost looked elfish, he had a sort of five-o'clock-shadow painted on his face, and his hair was painted to look unkempt. But there was something about his blue-green eyes that Azelma found intriguing.

As each girl traced there nutcrackers, they each swore they felt something akin to a faint heartbeat within the nutcrackers.

"You know, there was story behind these three nutcrackers. A sort of legend, I suppose," Javert told the girls. "The story goes was that this one," Javert tapped the hat of Cosette's nutcracker, "was a prince of a faraway kingdom, called the Sugar Plum Kingdom, while the other two," he tapped the other nutcracker's hats, "were his best friends and most trusted advisors. Now, the prince had a little sister, who he loved dearly. One day, she professed her love for not one, but two men! Two other friends of the Prince. So, thrilled that his sister was in love and his friends loved her back, he organized a wedding. But, in an underground kingdom, there lived a _Rat King_. He always wanted the kingdom for himself, so one day, he struck. He kidnapped the princess's fiancés and locked them somewhere far away from the princess. The prince and his advisors tried to stop him, but the Rat King then cursed them and turned them into wooden nutcrackers. He now has the princess locked away in the Palace, with no intent of letting her go any time soon…"

While Peter and Francis gasped in shock at such an unhappy ending to a fairytale, the four older kids rolled their eyes.

Honestly, three nutcracker, being supposedly alive (one of them a prince) was a pretty tall tale. Something the four of them couldn't believe.

_11:05 o'clock PM_

After chatting for another hour or so, the adults had gone to bed. Thus began the Valjean children's second favorite (second only to opening Christmas presents) tradition.

The Late-Night Party.

It would always go the same way. The girls (being older, sneakier, and far more experienced then the boys) would slip on some slippers before silently making their way down to the kitchen to grab some left over cake before heading back upstairs. One of them would make a pit-stop at their shared room and grab their secret stash of holiday sweets they had been saving up.

Then, while gorging on Swiss chocolate and butterscotch candies, gingersnaps, ginger bread men, candy canes, no-bake cookies, and leftover cake they would turn the TV on and watch back-to-back Christmas's movies (Ranging from animated classics such as _Frosty the Snowman_ and _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ to modern-day funnies such as _Elf_ and _Arthur Christmas_). The girls were usually able to stay up later than the boys and usually tucked them in before going to bed themselves. Once or twice they found themselves awake in den Christmas morning.

This year was shaping up to be no different than the years before. Azelma was simultaneously Facebooking on her iPhone and watching the movies on TV, Cosette and Gavroche were having a grand time playing with General Mabeuf, Lieutenant Combeferre, and Sergeant Courfeyrac and one or two other tin soldiers (Gavroche brought out his pop-gun, but under Cosette's instruction, only pretended to shoot it for the sake of their parents sleep), and Éponine was busy reading _The Nutcracker_ to Peter and Francis (who snuggled up to her with their teddy bears tucked under their arms).

Honestly, the only difference this year were the three nutcrackers standing under the tree.

"General Mabeuf," Cosette whispered. "Mr. President has order for a cease fire."

"_What?!"_ Gavroche whispered in a thicker voice than his own. _"But why would Mr. President order such a crazy thing?!"_

"Because it's Christmas!"

"I dunno, 'Sette. Something feels missing." Gavroche told his eldest sister in his own voice. "We need more soldiers, I think."

"Well, we've got a wide selection in the cabinet over there—"

"No, I mean other soldiers." Gavroche pondered this for a moment before he glanced over at the tree. "How about your guys' nutcrackers?"

This got the girls' attention. Neither one of them felt it was right for their somewhat accident prone little brother to go anywhere near the nutcrackers, but they knew they were acting ridiculous, so…

"If you be careful, we'll let you." Éponine told him.  
>"Handle it gently, and I'll be ok with it." Cosette echoed.<br>"Break that nutcracker and your mincemeat, got it?" Azelma asked.

Gavroche nodded enthusiastically before shuffling over to the tree and grabbing all three nutcrackers in his arms. As he shuffled back over to where he and Cosette were playing his knee got caught on loose floor board, so he lost his balance and smacked right into the floor.

_CRACK!_

All the children gasped as Gavroche remained on the floor, the nutcrackers lay underneath him. He was just scared of what his sisters would do to him if he got up and they were broken.

"Gavroche?" Éponine asked calmly from her chair.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just fall onto the floor with our nutcrackers?"

"… What nutcrackers?" Gavroche chuckled nervously.

"Gavroche." Cosette added warningly. Frowning, Gavroche slowly pulled himself up.

Sure enough, the nutcrackers were, in fact, pinned underneath him, and as he picked himself up, Gavroche revealed the nutcrackers to be slightly damaged. Azelma's nutcracker had part of its hat broken off, Éponine's was missing part of a leg, and Cosette's was missing part of an arm.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" Gavroche told his sisters.

"Oooh! Gavroche in trouble!" Francis pointed as Peter giggled.

"Let me see," Éponine told her brother as he joined them on the floor. She assessed the damage before giving her brother a reassuring smile. "It's not that bad. We can fix this with some glue."

As Éponine made her way over to the cabinet (where they kept quick drying, tacky glue), Azelma and Cosette combed the floor for their nutcrackers broken parts, finding them easily.

"What'cha going to do, 'Ponine?" Peter asked.

Éponine picked up her nutcracker and the glue. "Just watch, boys." Éponine then proceeded to carefully apply glue to her nutcrackers leg before gently sticking the broken part of the leg back on. Azelma and Cosette proceeded to do the same to their nutcrackers.

Once finished, the girls held them up to admire their handy work. "Well, the bottle says _Quick Drying_, but I think it's safer to just leave them alone until morning." Cosette observed as she stuck hers under the tree. Azelma placed hers next to Cosette's while Éponine laid hers on the floor, not trusting his newly glued leg, just yet.

The girls glanced at the time, _11:32_. They realized that it was getting late and that they should probably all go to bed, but they also realized that _Home Alone_ was on. They had also decided to wait until the movie was over to go to sleep.

Only, they ended up falling asleep half-way through the movie instead.

At precisely _11:49_, footsteps were heard coming down the hall and toward the den. Javert peeked his head in and smiled softly at his nieces and nephews all sleeping together. Quietly, without making a sound, Javert moved into the den and shut the TV off and he also turned off the Christmas village the Valjean family kept at the corner table.

He then proceeded to 'tuck' his nieces and nephews in. Propping Gavroche's head up enough so he can slip a pillow under his head (so the boy won't be using Cosette as one) and then doing the same to Cosette. He rearranges Azelma on the chair so she won't have a crooked back when she wakes up. Then, he proceeds to cover them all in blankets. By the time he's done, all children are snuggled in, nice and cozy, in the den and the only light left in the room is from the Christmas tree.

Javert looks over at the clock, _11:59_, and smiles knowingly. "Soon. It shall begin soon."

He exits the moment the clock strikes midnight. At the final chime of the clock, the pendants of the girl's necklaces begin to glow. The mix of red, white, and blue lights bathe the entire room.

Then, everything is eerily silent.


	2. The Rat King

Behind the recliner in which Éponine, Peter, and Francis slept in was a wall, and in the wall was a mouse hole. Unseen and never acknowledge by any Valjean family member.

From that mouse hole came the sound of tiny feet marching. Not the tiny feet of man, I mind you, but the tiny feet of rats. Rats of various sizes and shapes poured out of that mouse hole, and, at the head of the procession, with them came an odd looking creature.

Not to say he wasn't handsome, but this creature, though had the ears and tail of a rat, he had the appearance of an incredibly tiny human man! Slicked back, black hair, red lips, and spring-green eyes were this creatures main features (aside from his rat tail and ears). He wore a dark-grey and green checkered tunic, a red cape, a golden crown on his head, and an emerald pendant around his neck.

This was the Rat King.

The Rat King surveyed the surroundings before holding up his hand, signaling for his army to halt. Green eyes surveyed the room with purpose, searching for something in particular. "Spread out," The man-rat told his army without as much as a glance over the shoulder. The Rat King proceeded to casually stroll through the Valjean family den.

As his army searched the room for the objects of their desire, a thin rat wearing a "general"-type of hat, approached his King. "King Montparnasse,"

"Babet, your report."

"The _Jewels of __Liberté_ have been spotted."

"Excellent, where are they?"

Babet pointed to Azelma and Cosette. Montparnasse squinted and chuckled once he realized the jewels were the pendants of the girl's necklaces. "Clever hiding place, the Candy Queens of old came up with, is it not?" Montparnasse asked Babet. "Still, I only see two. Where is the third?"

Babet turned and pointed up at the recliner, more specifically, at Éponine.

Montparnasse smirked wickedly. "Excellent."

"Wait a darned minute…" Claqusous, a fat, stupid looking rat who wore a hat nearly resembling Babet's, piped up. "We came all the way to this dumb place, just to steal a couple of dumb necklaces?!"

Montparnasse was quick to grasp Claqusous in choke hold before whispering darkly, "Those _dumb necklaces_ are the only things standing in my way you cheese head! Now go grab that necklaces quickly so we can snag the other ones before the kids wake up." He released the rat, who scrambled quickly away from him. The rats then tiptoed over to the recliner. They had to make a tower of them to actually be able to get to the girl. They called the strongest ones to the bottom and had the smallest of them all climb the tower to get to the girl.

"Good job, Gueulemer, now grab it!" Babet commanded his soldier. Gueulemer nodded and silently and carefully made his way over to Éponine's sleeping form. As he neared her, he reached for her ruby jewel, a bolt of electricity shot out of it, sending the poor rat flying backwards and causing the rat tower to collapse.

Montparnasse face palmed. "Of all the army's in the world, I had to get this one." Shaking his head, he briskly approached the chair, kicking rats out of the way. "Watch and learn, pea-for-brains."

The Rat King snapped his fingers and was instantly teleported onto Éponine's shoulder. He grinned greedily as he spotted the jewel around her neck. "Finally. Now, nothing will stand in my wayAAAAAAAH!"

He jumped back, nearly landing on Peter's sleeping head. Montparnasse glanced at his now burnt hands. His eyes widened in confusion, before he growled in anger. Snapping his fingers once again, he vanished and reappeared above the sleeping girl, this time the size of an average man. He paused as he got a good look at the girl.

The way her dark lashes fell delicately over closed eyes, the rosy blush of her cheeks, and the color of her dark brown hair, it was all very mesmerizing to the Rat King.

"Pretty thing," Montparnasse mused. "I almost feel sorry that I have to take your precious little necklace away."

He made to grab the chain, but it had the same effect. He snatched his hand away and gritted his teeth as his hand clenched into a fist. _Curse that witch for not telling me it was cursed!_ Montparnasse thought. _Then again, with something as powerful as these jewels, I should've guessed as much…_ He glanced at the other sleeping girls, the other bearers of the jewels. No doubt they were as much enchanted as this one.

After a moment, he relaxed. Chuckling as he began to run a hand through the girl's dark hair.

"Oh well," Montparnasse said calmly. "If I can't take the necklaces, I shall just have to take the girls."

"You shall not touch them, you fiend!"

Montparnasse turned on heel, finding most of his army cowering in fear at the sight of three nutcrackers, lashing out swords the size of pins at the Rat King.

"But what, I—" Montparnasse was startled before he realized he who he was talking to. He smirked dangerously. "Well, well, well. If it isn't his _royal highness_ himself, Prince Marius Pontmercy, of the Sugar Plum Kingdom and his most trusted advisors, Lord Enjolras and Count Grantaire. I am _ever_ so pleased to make your acquaintance once again, gentlemen." Montparnasse drawled sarcastically, before bowing low.

"Have at thee, 'Parnasse!" The blonde nutcracker challenged. "Leave the children alone and face your demise!"

"Stay out of this, Enjolras! I was merciful turning you three into wood, I could've easily killed you all! Let me go about my business and it will stay that way!"

"Your fight is with us, Montparnasse, not Éponine or Cosette or Azelma or any of these children! Leave them alone!" The freckled one exclaimed as he and comrades slowly advance toward the Rat King.

"On the contrary, _Nut_ _Boy_, this has nothing to do with you or the other musketeers there! My business here is with the girls, not you. Just let me take them and I'll be on my way."

"Over our dead bodies!" The dark haired one exclaimed. He somehow managed to duck out of the way of a tiny fireball that Montparnasse sent his way.

"_That can be arranged._" Montparnasse hissed.

Enjolras raised his sword. "The only way you'll get these girls is if you if you kill us!"

Montparnasse rolled his eyes. "Fine, if that's the way this story is supposed to go." He snapped his fingers and a sword appeared in his hands. "All I want I is the girls, but getting to destroy you three is just going to have to be a _sweet_, _sweet_ bonus." Montparnasse swiped at the nutcrackers, but they quickly ducked out of his swing.

"This isn't a fair fight, you coward!" The freckled one mocked. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Be quiet, Marius!" Montparnasse swiped at them again, and gasped as nearly cut the sleeping girl. "Oh, very well." He snapped his fingers and shrunk down to their size. The nutcrackers ready themselves for a fight as Montparnasse smirked evilly. 'Just like old times."

The Rat Army drew their swords, ready to defend their king, but he held up his hand.

"Don't help, their mine!"

Montparnasse charged forth and there was a loud clang as Enjolras blocked his blow. Despite their king's orders, Babet and Claqusous charged forward and took on Marius and the dark haired nutcracker.

"Why are you here, you rat?" Enjolras demanded as he and Montparnasse clashed swords.

"I told you," the Rat King replied as he defended himself. "All I want are the girls."

"Why? What do you want with these girls?"

"That's _my_ business and my business alone! If you three had not meddled in my plans so long ago, you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"If you had just kept to your lowly self, _neither one of us_ would be in this mess!" Enjolras protested.

The sound of the foes fighting was enough to wake Azelma up. Well sort of. She peeked her eye open, saw a faint light. Heard the noise of the clashing swords, and assumed it was still from the TV. "Gavroche, Cosette," She called sleepily.

"What?" Came her brother's muffled reply.

"One of you shut the TV off."

"Why?" Cosette asked tiredly.

"Your closer to the remote." Azelma said without really knowing if it was true.

Cosette felt along the arm-rest of the couch for the remote, only to have Gavroche press it into her hand. The blonde open her eyes, about to turn off the TV, when she realized it wasn't on. "'Zel, the TV isn't even on."

"Oh. My bad."

It took all three of them a few seconds to put two-and-two together, but when they did, their eyes shot right open. "Th TV isn't on?" All three of them questioned. That's when Gavroche gasped and pointed to the middle of the floor.

The girl's nutcrackers were alive, moving, and fighting some half-rat, half-man thing.

Cosette, still staring wide-eyed at the sight before he, called out "Éponine. Éponine!"

"What?" Her sister replied tiredly.

"You've got to see this!"

"If your waking me up because you thought you saw Santa, I'm going to come over there and slap you."

"No! Just look! On the floor!"

Cosette's pleading was enough to awaken Peter and Francis. Grumbling and asking if Santa Claus had come yet, they sat up. Imagine their surprise when they saw their sister's nutcrackers fighting off some weird looking rat creature.

"'Ponine!" Peter shook his sister. "'Ponine wake up! Something weird is happening!"

Éponine groaned and sat up. "What could possibly be so important that—?" The brunette stopped short once she saw her nutcracker and her sister's nutcrackers fighting an odd looking rat… man… thing… Éponine shook her head and closed her eyes

"I must be dreaming."

But when she opened her eyes again, the spectacle was still going one before her eyes. Surrounding the fighting foes was an army composed of rats wearing suits of armor. The whole sight was rather confusing and overwhelming for the Valjean children.

"Ok, I have two theories about what is happening right now…" Azelma piped up, eyes still on her nutcracker fighting off a fat rat. "We either hit our heads, or we had too many sweets before bed."

Honestly, not one child in that room could explain what was going on. It was especially confusing for the girls, they were slightly frightened that this strange creature was trying to hurt their nutcrackers. The enemy's swords were pushing against each other, and it seemed the nutcrackers were losing the battle.

"You've lost your touch, Enjolras." The rat/man thing sneered, raising his sword to deliver the final blow.

Éponine narrowed her eyes and sprang up from the recliner, nearly knocking the twins to the floor. "Hey!"

The Rat King screamed and dropped his sword as a tanned hand shot out and grabbed him.

"Leave him alone!" Éponine bellowed at the creature in her hands.

"Drat!" The Rat King cursed, "I forgot about you."

"Who are you?" Éponine demanded. "And how soon can you leave?"

"I, my lovely captor, am Montparnasse, known and feared by my subjects as _The Rat King_!"

Éponine's eyes widened in shock. "The-The Rat King?" She heard her sibilings gasp in surprise behind her. Their thoughts wandered back to Javert's earlier tall tale, which apparently wasn't so tall.

Noting that his captor was going to be frozen in thought for a while, Montparnasse began to try and wriggle free of her grasp, but then he looked up and saw her brown eyes and was momentarily lost in them. He was able to shake himself back into reality when he realized those eyes were glaring at him. He smirked charmingly.

"See something you like?'

"Give me one good reason not to slam your head into a mouse trap." Éponine stated simply.

Montparnasse tsked. "Pretty thing, didn't your mother ever teach you to pick on something your own size?" With a snap of his fingers, Éponine began to glow a dark green color. Startled, she released Montparnasse.

"W-What's happening to me?!" Éponine cried out in panic. She glanced around and saw her sibilings and furniture grow bigger and bigger. Finally, she stopped shrinking. "What the what?! What's going on?!"

"Éponine!" Azelma shouted. Éponine glanced up at the now monstrous size of her younger sister.

"How'd you guys get so big?" Éponine shouted to her shocked sibilings. That's when she heard a dark chuckle behind her. She whipped around to find herself face-to-face with the Rat King.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that you have things backwards." Montparnasse smirked devilishly as he approached her. "You see, you're the one who shrunk. Your sibilings only seem bigger becauseAAAAH!" Montparnasse was once again picked up. This time by Cosette.

"I got him!" The blonde exclaimed as Gavroche pointed his toy pop gun at the Rat King.

"You better turn my sister back, _or else_." Gavroche threatened.

"Or else, _what_? Exactly?" Montparnasse asked, unimpressed.

"Azelma, go get the rat poison from the garage." Cosette told her sister, who nodded gleefully.

The Rat King's eyes widened in fear before grinning. "Really? We're gonna play that game?" And with a snap of his fingers, a gold light engulfed the five other children, shrinking them down to roughly the same size as Éponine.

"Ah! We're shrunk!" Azelma screamed.

"No kidding?" Éponine replied.

Peter cried out, and ran to hide behind Cosette as he saw Montparnasse approach them. The kids slowly started to back away from him. Gavroche, who's Pop-Gun had shrunk with him, pointed it at Montparnasse, while the twins clutched their newly shrunken teddy bears to their chests.

"Now," Montparnasse sneered, "Let's get back to business."

"W-Why are you here?" Francis squeaked from his hiding spot behind Gavroche.

"Are you here to hurt our nutcrackers?" Éponine asked "Like in the story?"

"What?' Montparnasse asked, surprised. "No. They just so happened to be in the way, as always."

"Then why are you here?" Gavroche asked as he and his younger sibilings backed right into a wall. Montparnasse smirked.

"Isn't obvious?" The Rat King locked eyes with Éponine. "I'm here for your sisters."

"Us?" Azelma asked, appalled, pointing to herself.

Montparnasse shrieked as he dark-haired nutcracker's sword poked him in the rear. He made eye-contact with Azelma. "You guys might want to run now."

"No need to tell us twice." The Valjean kids dashed off. Montparnasse, who was still rubbing his rear, looked up and saw them running. He turned to glare at his army, who was silently watching the spectacle unfold. "Don't just stand there, you lugs! After them!"

The rats nodded, unsheathed their swords, and charged at the kids. They screeched to a halt when they saw rats coming at them from one way, they made to go the other way, only to realize they were coming from behind them as well.

Enjolras and Marius, noticing the children's plight, scanned the room, hoping to find some way of helping them. That's when Marius noticed the toy soldiers in the cabinet. His painted eyes scanned the cabinet and quickly spotted the toy that the boys referred to as General Mabeuf.

"General, you and your soldiers must help protect the children, the ones who have always been so kind to you!"

"Hate to burst your bubble there, buddy but there toys!" Azelma, who had heard the nutcracker's call to the toys, shouted back. "They can't move or do any—Wait, what?!"

To her and her sibilings surprise, the toy soldiers did indeed come to life! Some of then hauled out little cannons and cannon balls as well, while others drew their swords and charged at the rats.

"Attack!" The one called General Mabeuf commanded his toy army.

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming." Azelma remarked dryly. Noticing that the Rats' attention was diverted, the sibilings started to make a break for it, when Éponine heard a cry. She turned to see Azelma's nutcracker still locked in battle with the Rat King and he was driving her nutcracker back towards a wall. Any moment now, the nutcracker would be finished! Who was to say that the rat-man wouldn't do the same to the other nutcrackers?

Thinking fast, Éponine removed one of her slippers and chucked it at the Rat King's head.

Once Montparnasse backed the dark-haired nutcracker back into a wall, he smirked. "I've waited many years for this moment, Grantaire." He told the nutcracker. "And though I'd much prefer it was Enjolras or Marius, you will do." Just as he raised his sword, he was struck in the head. "OW!" He turned to find a bright blue slipper on the floor. "What in the—?" Just as he was about to pick it up, he heard someone whistle. He glanced up to find Éponine glaring at him.

"You want me Rat boy? Come and get me!" Éponine challenged before running in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, Grantaire scrambled to find a weapon as Enjolras and Marius approached The Rat King.

"For the love of—" Montparnasse face-palmed before angrily addressing his army "I told you to grab her, you lugs! Do I have to do everything myself?"

Once regrouped, the nutcrackers silently charged at the monarch, but he turned in time and was able to dodge their attack. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, a large red ribbon appeared and bound them all. "Sorry to have to cut our battle short, boys, but I have a girl to catch!" Montparnasse smirked as he chased after Éponine.

Enjolras grunted and tried to struggle free of the festive bonds, to no avail. "Now what do we do?"

"If I could reach my sword," Marius spotted his sword about a meter away. "I'd be able to cut us loose."

"Well, since that idea is out the window, how do we free ourselves now?" Grantaire asked.

"Say please." The nutcrackers turned to see Cosette and Francis approaching them. The three exchanged quick glances before turning back to Cosette. "Please?"

As soon as Éponine realized the Rat King was chasing after her, and gaining as well, she frantically searched for a place to hide. She then spotted the Christmas village Papa and Cosette set up every year, which now looked the size of an actual village. She spotted the extension cord that plugged the Ice Rink into the wall and quickly ran for it.

Montparnasse caught up with her just as she was reaching the top of the extension cord. He smiled softly. "Oh, how cute. She thinks she can hide from me."

As Éponine reached the top, she spotted a little pavilion in which two plastic band members stood. Though it wasn't ideal, Éponine slipped passed them and crouched down into the pavilion. Praying to God above that by some miracle, the Rat King wouldn't see her.

No sooner did the thought cross her mind did the Rat King himself appear. He scanned the fake village, trying to determine her hiding place. "Where are you, my pretty?" Montparnasse called in a singsong voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

With a flick of his wrist, he lifted up the fake school house and peered inside. Finding nothing, he set it down. The Rat King chuckled. "I must admit, you are rather good at this hide-and-seek game, but I simply haven't the time for it."

He snapped his fingers, and the ceramic figure of a couple riding in a horse-drawn carriage fell sideways, still nothing. "I promise, I won't hurt you or any of your sisters."

As he scanned behind various fake trees, Éponine was left to wonder why he was after her and her sisters. His voice cut through her thoughts, "In fact, why not just make it easier and just hand over your necklace."

Éponine's eyes widened as she grasped her necklace. _Now why on earth would he want my necklace?_ Éponine thought. It was probably worth a little bit of money, but Éponine thought all of this was a lot of trouble to go through just to get a few pieces of jewelry

"Your choice my dear."

Éponine held her breath as he saw him, with his back turned, stop outside the pavilion she was hiding in.

"Very well. If you won't give yourself up, then I'll just have to hurt your precious family, and your nutcracker as well."

Éponine gasped. Realizing her mistake, she slapped a hand to her mouth, but it was too late. The Rat King spun around, smirked, and then disappeared and reappeared besides Éponine. "Gotcha."

Éponine screamed as the Rat King hoisted her up and over her shoulders. She pounded against his back, kicking and shouting, trying to wriggle free of his grasp. Montparnasse only smirked.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" The girl only continued to struggle harder. "Shhh. Shhh. None of that now." Only Éponine continued to struggle. In an attempt to soothe her, Montparnasse began petting her back. "I promise you, you will not be harmed."

Éponine didn't listen and persisted in trying to free herself from the Rat King's grasp as he carried her. Down below, Cosette was still trying to release the nutcrackers from their festive bonds while Francis kept an eye out for any approaching rats. "Man, he ties a good knot."

"He's magic," Grantaire pointed out. "He can do that kind of thing."

That's when they were approached by Azelma, Gavroche, and Peter. "Cosette, have you seen Éponine?" Azelma asked. "Gavroche and I have looked everywhere for her."

"Éponine?" Marius piped up. "She's the one with the dark hair right?"

"Last I checked." Azelma remarked dryly.

"She was leading His Highness away from us." Marius stated.

"She ran that way." Grantaire pointed toward the Christmas Village. Just as Cosette freed the nutcrackers, they heard it.

"HELP!"

They turned at the sound and saw Montparnasse carrying a struggling Éponine over his shoulders.

"Éponine!" The Valjean sibilings shouted.

"No," Enjolras said lowly, painted blue eyes widening. He glanced around to see a majority of the toy army either still in battle or tying up some of the rats. "Someone please, help Miss Éponine!"

Montparnasse yelped as he felt something hit his right leg. Glancing down he saw nothing, but then he felt a similar painful stinging sensation hit his left shoulder. Pretty soon, these painful sensations were happening all over his body. It didn't take the Rat King long to figure out he was being shot at with fake bullets, but he couldn't see by who.

"Who keeps doing that?!" He roared when there was a pause in the shootings. That's when he, Éponine, and the little group on the ground heard it.

"FIRE!" Then a quiet bang, before the painful stinging sensation of a fake bullet hitting him. Montparnasse growled and glanced down at the ground, looking just beyond the nutcrackers and children. They followed his gaze to see the toys Gavroche called Lieutenant Combeferre and Sergeant Courfeyrac were pointing their tiny guns at Montparnasse and pulling the triggers.

Gavroche and the twins smiled at the prospect of their favorite toys being alive as they watched them fire the fake bullets at Montparnasse.

In the struggle to try and dodge the bullets, Montparnasse's grip on Éponine loosened enough for her to slip away. Seizing her chance, Éponine ran as quickly away from Montparnasse, who was astonished that she had managed to slip out of his grasp.

"Why you little—get back here!" Montparnasse was about to chase her when he felt something hit him the back of the head. He whipped around to find the citizens of the Christmas village approaching him menacingly. A little girl stood near the front, tossing another snow ball up in the air. Montparnasse laughed mockingly. "What? Do you honestly expect me to be afraid of a bunch of tiny little figures like you?"

"No." The little girl replied simply. "We expect you to be afraid of him." She jabbed her thumb behind her as an angry looking Santa Claus figure approach him. The figure cracked his knuckles.

Montparnasse merely raised a brow before scoffing "Oh please," with a flick of his wrist, he sent all the figures flying back to the village. He glanced behind him to see Éponine at the edge of the table. Glancing between a few hanging lights and the Christmas tree uncertainly. He smirked. "Coming dear,"

Éponine had noticed the Rat King detained by the figures of the Christmas village, for which she was grateful. But when she got to the edge of the table, she noticed she had nowhere to go. Then she saw the Christmas tree, which now looked massive compared to her now. Then she saw the hanging Christmas tree-lights that always hung around the den around this time of year. They were long enough for Éponine to jump up and grab, and since they stretched across the whole wall, they reached past the tree.

She glanced behind her and gasped when she saw the Rat King quickly approaching her. Not giving it another thought, she jumped up and grabbed the first string of lights. The girl then proceeded to swing across the string of lights like the old monkey bars at her old grade school.

Montparnasse watched her swing frantically from string to string as she made her way toward the tree. The Rat King sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That girl is starting to get on my last nerve." Nonetheless, he quickly hopped up, grabbed the nearest string of lights and proceeded to follow after her.

Once she reached the tree, Éponine frantically glanced around for a hiding place. Glancing behind her, she saw the Rat King approaching. Eponine gasped but quickly ran toward the trunk of the tree before starting to climb the branches. _Nowhere to go but up, anyway_ Éponine thought as she climbed.

Now, Montparnasse, out of annoyance of this ridiculous chase game, would've used his magic to just transport her into his arms, but he was too endorsed in the thrill of the chase to do that. So, as he started to climb after her, he called out. "You're only making this harder on this yourself, angel! You know what they say, the harder to catch, the better they are!"

"No one has literally, never said that, ever!" Éponine called back down as she quickened her climbing pace. After a few more minutes of climbing, in a half-baked attempt to ditch the Rat King, Éponine ducks behind a red ornament. After a few minutes of nothing but silence, Éponine is just about to stand up when a sword pierces through the ornament, shattering it completely. Éponine lets out a scream as she sees Montparnasse re-sheath his sword. Thinking fast, Éponine kicks him as hard as she could in the leg, sending him toppling over and landing three or four branches below her. Not wasting time, Éponine scrambles up and begins climbing again.

Montparnasse realized he should be furious with this girl, but he found himself smiling at her climbing form. He had to admit, he was impressed with her spunk and her quick-thinking. Just as he started to climb, he noticed she was nearing the top. He laughed, "You can't run forever!"

Éponine found out all too soon his words were true. When she reached the top of the tree, she found nothing but open space and the star. "No!" Éponine gasped as she glanced around frantically for a place to hide. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

The brunette heard a dark chuckle behind her. Startled, she cried out and turned to see Montparnasse pulling himself up to the same branch as her. He slowly took a step forward, she tried to take one back, but tripped and landed on her but. She proceeded to crawl backwards into the star.

"You see," The Rat King said, hand moving to his sword. "Nowhere left for you to run. It's just you and me, sweetheart."

Éponine raised her arms above her head, closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. Montparnasse was taken aback by how defeated and helpless she looked, a complete 180 to the feisty girl who just kicked him in the leg a few minutes ago. He let the hand that was ghosting over his sword's handle to fall to his side.

Montparnasse study her once again. The way her cheeks were flushed bright red from the chase, the way her black eyelashes fell gently over the eyes that (if he remembered correctly) reminded him of freshly-made caramel. He noticed that a strand of her chocolate brown hair had fallen into her face. He felt the strangest urge to reach out his hand and brush it away.

Éponine's eyes opened and her panting stopped at the Rat King's sudden and odd gesture. She lowered her arms enough to see him staring at her not with malice… but with tenderness. His green eyes dilated slightly when they locked with her brown ones.

"A beauty indeed…" The Rat King murmured.

Thoroughly creeped out, Éponine reached up and slapped his hand away. "_Don't_ touch me!"

That was enough to snap Montparnasse out of his revere. "Now I'm afraid that's kind of impossible, my dear. You see, I can't _take_ you, without _touching_ you." He lunged forward and grabbed ahold of her arm. As soon as he did, a red light pulsed from Éponine's necklace and knocked The Rat King back with such great force he released his hold on her and fell from the tree. The Rat Army gasped at the sight of their leader falling and some even rushed to his aid just in time to catch him. His crown fell as he put a hand to his head.

"Oh, my aching head…" Montparnasse groaned. His eyes widened once he realized the toy army was approaching them. Growling in frustration, he yelled "RETREAT!"

The Rat Army ceased fighting and then scrambled to get to the mouse hole. As they carried him back toward the mouse hole, Montparnasse turned and glared up at Éponine in the tree. "This isn't over! I'll get you, yet sweetheart! You, your sisters, and your necklaces too!"

Éponine waited until the last of the rats had disappeared into the hole before climbing down. Once she reached the ground and crawled out of the maze of presents already under the tree, she was practically tackled by her sibilings in a hug.

"Are you alright?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"What was with that weird light?"

Still a little worn out from her climb down, Éponine could only pant in response.

"Mistress Éponine!" The Valjean kids turned to see the soldier called Sergeant Courfeyrac approach them, the nutcrackers and the other toy soldiers in tow. "I'm happy to see that you're alright!"

Eyes widening, the Valjean kids stared back at their toys. Finally, after everything had calmed down, the Valjean kids were able to let the reality of everything that just happened sink in.

"You…" Éponine stammered, "you… and that… that… and he… and…" Shock and exhaustion finally claimed the Valjean kids as their eyes rolled back into their heads and their legs gave out underneath them.

"Kris Kringle, Courf!" Lieutenant Combeferre cursed. "Why did you have to go and do something like that?" The toy soldier approached the mass of unconscious children and began to inspect them for any other injuries. "You scared them half to death!"

"Really?" Courfeyrac asked uncertainly. "_I'm_ the only one that scared them? None of _this_," He gestured to the toy army and the nutcrackers. "Added to that?"

Combeferre threw a quick glare over his shoulder before picking up Peter and lying him down more comfortably on the floor. Courfeyrac, General Mabeuf, and the Nutcrackers each picked up one of the Valjean kids and laid them more comfortably on the floor.

As Enjolras, Grantaire, and Marius did so with the girls, they couldn't help but marvel at them just a little. These girls had saved their lives two times in one night. If it wasn't for them, they'd be fire wood by now.

Then Gavroche and Cosette started groaning, alerting the toys. "They're starting to wake up," General Mabeuf observed.

"Give them space, give them space!" Combeferre told everyone as he and the others backed up slightly, giving the Valjean kids breathing room.

Eventually, all the kids came too. Still a bit dizzy, they glanced up to see themselves surrounded by toy soldiers with three nutcrackers standing by. Éponine furrowed her brows as she glanced around. "We're not dreaming, are we?"

The toys shook their heads.

The nutcrackers, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and General Mabeuf each extended a hand to the children. "I'm afraid this is very, _very_ real. I'm Grantaire, by the way."

"I'm Marius, and this is Enjolras." The former nutcracker nodded his head.

"And I'm assuming you all know our names?" Combeferre chuckled lightly before turning his attention to Cosette. "By the way, Cosette, I never got the chance to thank you for this." Combeferre then removed his hat and turned it over, revealing a faint stich in the material. "I thought I was done for when this thing ripped, but you patched it right up!" Combeferre smiled gratefully, putting his hat back on.

"And Azelma," Courfeyrac called out to the red head. He turned his arm over, revealing a spot on him where the paint color seems less faded than the other spots. "When you saw this chipped paint spot a few years ago, you didn't even hesitate to grab you art set. It's like I'm brand new!"

General Mabeuf stepped toward Éponine. "And I can't count the number of times you've glued my army back together. Literally."

Marius turned toward Cosette, blushing as he did so. "And if it wasn't for you girls, we'd still be lying on the floor, broken."

Gavroche chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that."

Grantaire tussled his hair. "No harm, no foul. Kay, kid?"

"I think what we're all trying to say is, you've helped us so much, we would all like to say thank you. And that, to repay the favor." Then he, the other nutcrackers, and the soldiers all knelt before the Valjean children. "We are at your service, milords and ladies." They all said in unison.

The Valjean kids (noticeably the girls), all shifted uncomfortably under this sudden attention.

"Oh, um… Thank you? I mean, you're welcome, I mean… You can all stop bowing now." Éponine told them gently.

The toys chuckled as they all rose. Cosette stared at her nutcracker in awe. "So Uncle Nicholai's story was true? You're a prince?"

Marius bowed. "At your service, milady." The nutcracker then glanced back up and smiled at Cosette, who blushed and giggled.

The other two nutcrackers exchanged glances with the other Valjean sibilings. Then Éponine remembered something. "Wait, so, if you're a prince… does that mean that was the _real_ rat king? And did he really kidnap your sister?"

Marius frowned at the memory of his sister. "Yes. He did. I tried to save her… and her fiancés but, we were too late. Montparnasse had thrown two of my closest friends into a mystical prison and locked my little sister, my little Musichetta, and she's probably there right now."

"And we'll save her, _mon ami_, but first we have to figure out how Montparnasse found us here." Enjolras said.

"To be fair," Grantaire pointed out. "He said he was after the girls."

"Yeah, why was he after you guys?" Peter asked his sisters.

"Um… he said he wanted my necklace, so maybe he wanted my sisters?" Éponine offered up lamely.

"Your necklaces?" Enjolras questioned. Éponine nodded. "I don't see why he would want it, it just looks like another piece of jewelry to me—"

"But it did something." Azelma interjected. "When they were at the top of the tree, it shot some sort of light out. Next thing I know, Rat King comes tumbling down."

"I don't know how it did that!" Éponine insisted. "He grabbed me and it started glowing and… I don't know what happened exactly!"

"Hmm," Enjolras pondered, staring at the necklace. "Maybe it's not just some regular piece of jewelry after all. I wonder…" Enjolras reached out to touch it and was given a little shock before he could actually touch it. "Yep. There is definitely some type of magic at work here."

"Did it hurt you?" Éponine asked.

"Not really, but I don't think anybody can touch it. Same goes for your girls' necklaces as well."

"But when we touch it, it doesn't do anything." Cosette said.

"Probably because you're wearing it." Grantaire shrugged. "That would explain why Montparnasse was trying to just take you guys and not your necklaces."

"But what's so special about them besides the freaky magic and them being better body guards then the secret service?" Azelma questioned.

"I'm not sure, but if Montparnasse wants to get his hands on it, it has to be for something dangerous. Best to keep it with you for when he comes again."

The girls gulped. Gavroche spoke up. "Woah, woah, woah. He might come again?"

"Most likely, Montparnasse is a very persistent man-rat. If he wants something badly enough, he'll fight for it." Enjolras told them.

"Once he regains his bearings, he'll be back." Marius added.

The girls exchanged nervous glances as Francis shouted "Holy Cow! Everything's so _big_!"

"What are mama and papa going to do when they wake up and find that we're the size of mice?" Cosette asked no one in particular.

Grantaire walked toward the mouse hole, pondering something. "'Parnasse and his army came through here… So that must be the way back to the Sugar Plum Kingdom."

"You're going after him?" Combeferre asked.

"Of course we are!" Marius told him. "He's holding my kingdom and my sister captive. It's my sworn duty to rescue them both!"

"Well, what about the six of us?" Azelma asked. "He's after the three of us. If he comes back, we're sitting ducks!"

"Not to mention instead of us having a few feet on him, now's he's about two or three meters on us!" Éponine pointed out.

"It's possible that if we kill Montparnasse, we can break all his previous enchantments."

"You're going to kill him?" Éponine asked, slightly surprised.

"It's the only way," Enjolras told her. "If we are to reunite Princes Musichetta with her brother and her fiancés."

"We shall join you on your quest." General Mabeuf announced, gesturing to his army.

"I'm sorry, General but I'm afraid you cannot." Marius said. "If we bring an army into the Sugar Plum Kingdom, Montparnasse will see us coming. It's better if we just travel in a small group and catch the Rat King off guard."

"But the rat army!" One of the soldiers reminded him. "You won't stand a chance fighting them off!"

"Even if you do slay the King," Another soldier said. "No doubt the Rat Army will attack."

"At least allow for a couple of my soldiers to accompany you there." General Mabeuf offered. "Safety in numbers, after all."

The nutcracker contemplated this before Enjolras nodded. "Alright, sound fair."

General Mabeuf turned to Combeferre and Courfeyrac. "Lieutenant, Sergeant! Front and Center!" The two stepped forward. "You shall accompany Prince Marius, Lord Enjolras, and Count Grantaire to the Sugar Plum Palace."

The two soldiers saluted their general. "Yes, sir!"

As the two soldiers joined the nutcracker, General Mabeuf addressed Marius and Enjolras. "If there is anything more we can do, please, don't hesitate to ask. We are still loyal to the Pontmercy bloodline."

Marius contemplated this before nodding. "General, your soldiers are right, we will not be able to take on the Rat Army on our own. It will take us about twelve hours to reach the Palace. Wait until morning light and then follow us. Montparnasse might be too distracted with us to notice an army coming, and even if he does see you it will take his attention off of us. Either way, we can use it to our advantage."

The General nodded and saluted the Prince before turning back to his army. The Valjean kids watched as the nutcrackers and two soldiers started to enter the mouse hole.

"Wait!" Éponine called out. "We're coming with you!"

"Absolutely not!" Enjolras told them. "It's out of the question!"

"What? Why?"

"It could be dangerous!"

"Excuse me," Azelma chimed in. "Did you not just see my sister blast the Rat King into next year?"

"Enjolras has a point." Grantaire told them. "Besides, The Rat King's greatest enemies traveling with the three objects he desires will attract even more attention. And if we get caught—"

"But my necklace protected me!" Éponine interjected. "And who's to say my sisters necklaces' won't protect them!"

"It did protect her from getting hurt…" Combeferre noted. The nutcrackers still didn't seem convinced.

Gavroche stepped up. "But what about our parents? We won't freeze like all the other toys, and if our family finds out, they'll either step on us or pass out!"

"The kid has a point." Courfeyrac pointed out.

The nutcrackers observed the Valjean family. To try and make themselves look bigger, the twins puffed out their chests (their teddy bears still hanging from there hands) and Gavroche held up his pop gun. Finally, Enjolras sighed.

"Alright, but don't say we didn't warn you. The journey will be long, and no doubt there will be obstacles along the way."

The girls nodded, self-assured that they could handle this, while the boys cheered at the prospect of going on a Christmas adventure. Marius turned to address General Mabeuf and the rest of the toy army. "These children and Lieutenant Combeferre and Sergeant Courfeyrac shall accompany us to the Sugar Plum Palace and the rest of you shall follow after us in the morning. Are there any objections?"

The toys were silent.

"Very well then." The nutcracker turned toward the girls. "Are you six ready?"

The Valjean children glanced at the dark mouse hole ahead of them. None of them were going to lie to themselves, they were frightened by what lied ahead, but they all knew they had to be brave. Now they knew that Javert's story had been true, none of them could rest until the say that each nutcracker had a happy ending.

Hugging their teddy bears tightly to their chests, Peter and Francis joined hands with Cosette and Azelma. Gavroche held his pop gun and smirked. Éponine nodded to the nutcrackers. 'Ready."

The nutcrackers, the children, and the two soldiers then stepped into the dark mouse hole.

**Merry Christmas every one!**


End file.
